the_game_printstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
K.H.D.T.H.O.T: Leger act 1 Final :" Secrets of the Brothers "
World ? K.H. Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTN8Za5GSzs as a light appeared Leger came out of it and looked around and asked "what were am i now ? " as he then looked around and saw the dark purpile sky, the destoryed ground and serveal rocks flying in the sky as Leger crossed his arms thinking "How did i get here, i don't remember travailing to another world,......" as he then remeberd seriues " That light arrow, whoever fired it wanted me to come here" as he then looked around and saw "werever here is " "No it can't be " as Leger turned around and asked as he saw into the sea and asked seeing " Ven ? " as Ven explaines " this Island's its.......Destany Islands " Leger took a few step's back and said " what your home !!!!" Ven nudded and explianed " yeah it is,but it looks like a Darkness Islands in this timeline .....the Unshore King or one of his henchmen must of done it " Leger looked up with a small crossed look and said "with the power of Darkness" as he then sticked his Keyblade crossed like in the ground as Ven looked confused and said " Leger ? " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf348k694Vk Leger looked upset and said "it just never stops, this Darkness been eating away at this world for so long that .......I can't understand why both my brothers have it and why Sam wants to use it " as Ven looked confused as Leger said worried "I Just want them to be save Ven,Is that wrong of a brother to do ? " as Ven said seriues " Call me crazy Leger but you kind of remind me of me,Terra and Aqua" as Leger looked at him with a confused look and asked "I do ?" Ven explained " well and no offince but youve kind of got a temper like Terra,Like Aqua you worry allot about your brothers the same way you she did for me and Terra and finaly your like me with no Darkness in your heart " Leger looked confused himself and said " Hphm yeah your right there Ven it is stange " as Leger explained "But you don't have Darkness in your heart becouse Xehanort stabed you to get Vanitas out, i don't know why i don't have the Darkness but iv got a clue " Ven understood and nudded saying"Its yours,Sams and Terre's farther right " Leger nodded and said " whoever he was, had to be incontrol of his darkness to pass it to my brothers but then why not me ? " "I Have the answer you seek, if you indeed want to seek it " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9eILc0QAoI as Leger turned around he suddnley noticed Pedels fly in the air that formed a figure, a man in a black hood as Leger reconised it and said " Organisation 13 ? " The man then said "I was once a member, but not anymore " as Leger looked at him he then saw the man take his hood down revling a man with long pink hair and blue eyes Leger seeing Ven's battle with this man in the past said shocked " Marluxia . what do you want ?" Marluixa smirked and said " To answer your qurestions of course " as Leger looked confused as Marluxia explianed " why is it that makes you diffrent from your brothers,why is it that you do not have darkness deep in your shallow heart i know these answers,For i also know why " Leger asked confused "and why should i trust you, i know your on the Unshore King's side after your battle with Ven " Marluxia explained " Becouse i meet your farther or should i say half of your farther " Leger looked confused and asked "wha.......what does that even meen ? " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9aHE74fUAo as Marluxia smirked and said " oh so now you beleive me thats good of you however if you wish to obtain these answers that you seek then it is a conflect you shall find " as Marluxia then summoned his Scyth as Leger understood summoning his Keyblade Battle Leger vs Marluxia Player -Leger Com - Marluxia B.B.Q Marluxia : I Know you more than you even know yourslef Leger : Master Aros told me your a dangerius one, but ill give it my all After the fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzwcRY6lh14 Marluxia smirked while still on his feet and said " I'm Impressed, your far more skilled than anyone else whose 21 " Leger looked confused and said " what are you talking about I'm 17 " Marluxia explianed "Is that what your master told you, to think i did some mind games to Sora before by his own pupils ......how sad " Leger explained crossed "Do not lie about my master or my age Marluxia " Marluxia explained "I'm not making this up, even doe you and Sam appear as 17 year olds you are infact five years older the same age as Terre whose Darkness puts him in the age of 12 seeing his the stronger Darkness of him and Sam " Leger looked confused and asked "wha......no Terre, he can't have the stronger Darkness your making this up " Marluxia said explaing " and what do i get if i was making all this up, no your Farther Darkness was copied and went into two of his sons with you not haveing a share of it " Leger understood and said " Guess thats why i don't have Darkness then " Maluxia explianes with a smile and said " Your right,Sam was in the middle so he got the power of Light and Darkness while Terre only got the Darkness of your farther and if hes not careful he well fall into it " Leger looked crossed and said " then who was he, who was my farther Marluxia " Marluxia had a smirk and said "Xehanort " as Leger looked confused and asked "what no it can't be him hes too old to be my farther " Marluxia however shock his head and said "No not that Xehanort, the Xehanort who was taken in by Ansem the Wise and used Terra's body as a vessel who also did not have any memories of his past " Leger understood and said " so thats what you ment when you said you meet half of my farther .....you ment the Xehanort half so that means Terra's also in away my farther " as he looked seriues and said "so when i was born i got Terra's light ? " Marluxia nodded and said "now you get it so you now see, thats why out of the three of you, your the only one who has no Darkness " Leger however had a smile smirk and said " hm i guess your right " as he then looked seriues and asked "One qurestion why are you the one whose telling me this ? " Maluxia had a smile and said before dissipering into Darkness "More than you know " as he then dissiperd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf348k694Vk as Leger was standing there,Ven then pop up and asked looking confused at what to say to Leger but then decided " Leger .........." Leger looked serirues said in a stange cool like way " Ven you got any of that ? " Ven nudded and said "that your Half Xehanort and Half Terra's son yeah still shocked at that . But you don't seem to be why ?" Leger then suddnley had a smile and said "becouse now i know were i can find away to save my brothers while also on this qurest " as Leger walked away as Ven asked confused "away Leger what are you taking about ? " Leger looked exstrmely Serirues and said "Im going to find Xehanort " Ven looked confused and said "Xehanort Leger are you nuts?" as Leger then put his Keyblade up and said "Youll understand soon Ven,but i need to find him for my brothers sakes " as he then dissiperd into a Light F.F Match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXT9FBDM3ME as near the edge of the Island unkwon to Leger, The Unshore King was watching and said joking " Hm was not expecting that, nah i was adoe i do admit ........if he truley is wanting to do what i know he wants to do then Leger maybe.........a bigger idiot than that fool Terra " "Unshore King " as The Unshore King who did not turn around in the slightest knowest from behind him Kain suddnley appeard as Kain said seriues " we need to talk " as The Unshore King said not careing " There is no need to talk Mr dragon mask fool, i know that you got your little Memories finaly back pff took you long enougth " Kain looked seriues and said "It was thanks to Leger, however if you know that then you know why i have come " The Unshore King then chuckled and said "hahahaha really you little penut brain idiot think you can kill me after i killed you no problem before. Guess like those idiots who fell into Darkness before Kain your an idiot " as Kain looked seriues and said " I know I'm not strong enough to take you down,however one day i well be if not I then one of the others " The Unshore King said with a smile "Hmph you can try, but fail and unlike last time your little Goddess freind won't save you, oh by the way you might want to turn around " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQTFV8sVKzU as Kain then did just that he saw that something was about to attack and dudged he then saw what it was .....a Darker version of Kain as Kain saw it and said "what is this ?" The Unshore King joked and said " say hallow to my little friend, i call him Anti Kain don't go into detail its a LOOOONNGGG story " Kain understood and said "I see, so it is like The Dark Kain i had fought in the past " The Unshore King added "Yes but way stronger than that pafitic attempt, anyways ill leave you alone with him have fun you two bye now " as he then dissiperd into Darkness as Anti Kain put its spear up as Kain looked at his doopercent and said " IM avade there can only be one Kain and that is I " as the Two Kains were ready to battle Player -Kain Com - Anti Kain B.B.Q Anti Kain : ......... Kain : This wasent what i ment by facing my past After the Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YP2x11SqRg as Anti Kain dissiperd into Darkness, the real Kain stood there and looked at the spot were he was and said " Your tricks wont work on me this time Unshore King " as Kain before taking off with his spear said " Your time well soon end and He wont be freed from the Heart of Time" as Kain then flew away on his spear Chapter Completed Next Chapter -"Unshore of Time" Last Chapter "Sky Warrior "